Listen Here Rockstar
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Amanda gets home from classes late one night, and her and Logan have a talk, about the day's events. Written for Supersillystories!


"Listen Henderson, don't test me, I am not in the mood," Amanda hissed, putting her heavy book bag down on the table.

Logan took a step back, probably for his own safety with wide eyes. "Babe, all I asked was how the test went?"

Amanda looked at Logan noting his face was more concerned than anything else.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, today was just so ugh!"

Logan nodded walking towards the fridge, pulled open the freezer taking out a cartoon of ice cream and grabbing two spoons.

"Tell me all about your crappy day," he said heading towards the couch, Amanda followed.

They got comfortable on the couch.

"Well, I was late for my first class, but you know that already," she glared at Logan playfully and took the lid off the ice cream.

"Sorry," he put his palms up in defense.

"It's ok, the extra hour sleep was nice, but I was _late. _And I swear it's like they've never seen someone come in late before. I got lectured in the _middle _of a lecture!"

"Same idiotic professor?"

"You mean the creepy old one who swears he right about everything? Yea, that's him."

"Anyway, and than that test, I failed like I don't even doubt that. I'm just done with school, with the people in it, seriously why?"

"Do you have to go? To get an education, you can't get anywhere in life without one."

Amanda looked at him for a few minutes and said nothing before laughing. "Ok rock star, continue telling me about the importance of an education, while I remind you what you've done this school year. Let's see, touring, interviews, photo-shoots, the album."

"Hey, those were group efforts they _can't _be done _without me."_

"Whatever, still."

Logan was about to argue when Amanda's phone went off. He watched as she read the text taking in the annoyed expression on her face.

"What's up?"

"Just this guy in one of my classes. Is _convinced _I'm in love with him."

Logan hummed, "Need me to kick his ass?"

"As great as that'd be, no it's fine."

"Really babe, it's no trouble."

"Anyway," Amanda changed the subject. "Were you okay today? You're tweets were kind of sad."

"Big Time Scandal aired last night, so of course there are people out there who feel the need to point out that I'm not as _thin _as the rest of the guys." He looked down at the ice cream as he finished the sentence.

Amanda lifted his chin with her finger, "Listen here you, you are perfect, and I love you, so everyone else can go screw themselves for all I care."

Logan chuckled, giving Amanda a quick peck.

Her phone went off again and she groaned.

"Him again?"

"No, this is my fucking homework list. I have 2 essays a presentation and a test next week. Like, do people not understand that I don't give a fuck about schoolwork and just want to spend an evening with my incredibly sexy boyfriend without interruptions? I don't think that's such a hard request, not like I fucking asked for a pony or something!"

Amanda finished her rant, and noticed Logan looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "Panda, you're nuts," he laughed.

"I'm serious though. Like do teachers not understand that if they want to stop bitching about marking, don't give so much damn homework!"

"It's about following curriculum,"

She glared "whose _side are you on?"_

"Yours of course, I'm sitting right here, next to your side." He smirks.

"Smart ass,"

"Well, I'm smart, I wouldn't say I'm an ass, although I have a great one, just saying."

By the time Amanda finished laughing she had tears in her eyes.

"What? It's totally true," Logan looked offended.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?"

"Yea, so can I bring to your attention we're eating ice cream for dinner?"

"Ok first of all, _you _pulled the ice cream out to help me with my crappy day, and two it's not as fun as I'd thought it'd be as a kid."

Logan yawned sleepily.

"Tired there rock star?"

"A little," Amanda got up holding her arms out to Logan to help him up.

"Carry me?" he asked in a small sleepy voice.

"I so would, but I can't, I'd injure us both."

Logan laughed, "It's not hard, here watch I'll show you." Logan stood picking up Amanda in his arms. "See? Easy."

Amanda just laughed and gave him a kiss. "Come on rock star, bedtime I have class in the morning I cant be late _again."_

"Cant have that, now _can we?" _He flashed that signature grin and walked towards the bedroom.


End file.
